


A Role to Play

by macaron0419



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Medically Accurate, Older reader, Time Skips, back and forth timelines, hints of Dino/Reader, medical student Reader, mostly follows plots and information set up by the anime with a few points from the manga, starts during the Future Arc but continues past the end of the anime, teacher-student relationship between Shamal/Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaron0419/pseuds/macaron0419
Summary: You were just a background character in Tsunayoshi's life. You barely interacted with the tenth Vongola boss and the people who surrounded him. It suited you just fine. You were focused on your own life and ambitions.But the smallest change can affect the future. And with the Vongola, the future also affects the past.  While you may not have a major role to play in the Vongola, you slowly become more important within Hibari Kyouya's Foundation.





	1. Hibari (16) Reader (18) - Time: Present

**Author's Note:**

> At this moment, I have three chapters written of this story but I'm currently re-writing them since I had started on this idea last year. I can't guarantee frequent updates as I am quite prone to writer's block but I will do my best!
> 
> Also I have no clue if I have posted this anywhere else or previously ;;;

The first time you noticed Kyoya Hibari was during your last year of high school. You were surprised to later find out that you were only 2 years older than him. Apparently he had decided to stay behind a year in junior high to continue to run the disciplinary committee in the school. A weird decision but thinking back on it now, it seemed just like him to do something like that. Even so, Hibari had carried himself in a way that made you feel like the younger one.

Living next door to Tsunayoshi Sawada, you had of course seen him plenty of times. But seeing him and really noticing him were two completely different things. All of the times prior, you barely looked at him for more than a second, believing him to be just a classmate of Sawada. There were always weird things happening in that household and you tended to just ignore everything happening there. You even pretended to not notice the questionable people that would visit sometimes or the many explosions that seemed to go off.

You hadn’t seen Tsunayoshi or any of his friends (?) in 3 days. If you had been closer to their family, you probably would’ve been more concerned. Instead, it was easy enough to rationalize it as the young teens were busy with their own lives and you were just missing crossing paths with them. After all, your own schedule had recently became hectic since you had decided to dedicate all of your free time to studying for college entrance exams.

However, you had decided to take a break from studying at the school library and go up onto the rooftop for some fresh air. You rarely did it but it sounded like a good idea at the moment. It was early evening so a lot of the students had already went home for the day. There were still students lingering though, those who were in clubs or other seniors studying for exams as well. Fortunately for you, the rooftop was empty when you arrived so you were able to get a moment to yourself.

You made sure to place a stray brick between the door and its frame so you weren’t locked out. Once that was taken care of, you crossed the flat top to the railing facing the street. You stretched out your arms for a bit before leaning against the guard rail to take in your surroundings. Below, a few students were hanging around the school gate just chatting amongst themselves. You guessed they were probably waiting for someone to finish with their club activities or something along those lines. You let your eyes trail across the school yard before looking across the street to the junior high building.

Unlike the high school, there were no students lingering around in the school yard. It was a bit strange but you had heard that the junior high’s disciplinary committee was strict. The students you did see moved with a purpose and never stayed in one place long. It was if they were afraid to get caught. You tried to think back to your days in junior high to remember if it had been like that back then as well.

Slowly, you scanned the school’s windows to see if you could catch a glance of any students. Finding none, you finally looked up at roof.

For a second, it felt like you forgot how to breathe.

Like yourself, a male student was standing on the rooftop, leaning against the railing.

He was staring at you.

You felt your face immediately heat up and you quickly averted your gaze. Inwardly, you chided yourself for acting in such a way. Most likely he wasn’t even looking at you and was just looking towards Namimori High in general. Also there was no reason to be embarrassed but you still felt your heart speed up in response. Hesitantly, you looked back to try to reassure yourself.

It took a few seconds, but you came to recognize the student as the head of the disciplinary committee for the junior high. You had heard about him before from the other students. It was scary that his reputation was so infamous that he was even well known amongst the high school students. But the reason you recognized him was that you had seen him before at the Sawada house. Prior to this you never really took in his appearance but now you had the time.

After all, he wouldn’t be able to tell that you were looking at him, right? The distance between the two school buildings was large enough that you could assume he wouldn’t be able to tell where exactly you were looking. Just like you couldn’t tell with him.

You let your eyes roam over his body, taking in his lean physique, before looking at his face. It felt surreal as the wind lightly blew his dark hair. In any other situation, you would have laughed at the cliché-ness of it all. Instead, you thought it might have made him look a bit mysterious. Because of the distance, you couldn’t see his eyes clearly but they looked almost as dark as his hair. He seemed to be scowling and you wondered if it was permanent, trying to think of a time you had seen him with a different expression. Overall, he wasn’t bad looking. In fact, he was really ha-

No. You quickly told yourself not to call him handsome. He was a junior high school student so obviously he was younger than you. It would be morally wrong to think that way about him. Right? Right. In your head, you told yourself if only he was a few years older, you would definitely call him handsome. If only he was your age..

You let out a sigh.

He smirked.

Heat returned to your face when his expression changed. He had definitely been staring at you in return.

You let out a panicked noise when you realized this and quickly turned your back to him. You couldn’t believe that you had been caught staring at him, even if he had been doing it first. Luckily, you were alone so none of your friends would ever know. If they knew, they would never let you live it down. You raised your hands to your cheeks and felt them. With how hot they were, you knew that the blush you were sporting must have been really deep. When was the last time you felt this embarrassed? You couldn’t remember.

Realizing you could just leave since you were in two different buildings, you quickly walked back to the rooftop door. After kicking away the brick and pulling open the door to make your escape, you decided to take one last look. Maybe you had overacted. Yeah, you must have.. right?

When you looked over your shoulder and at the junior high, there was no sign of him.

He was gone.


	2. Tsuna (15) Reader (18) - Time: Present

Your small interaction with Kyoya Hibari was forgotten by the time you left for home. In all honestly, you had more important things to focus on than a junior high schooler. 

The next two days went by quickly and it was soon the weekend. With some persuading from some friends, you decided to take a break from studying to go out and have some fun in the shopping district. It was a bit strange though when you woke up on Saturday morning and there was a thick fog encompassing Namimori. It gave off such a strange vibe that you didn’t want to leave your home. However, your friends definitely wouldn’t allow you to cancel on them so you still got ready while keeping a wary eye on the weather. 

Something just didn’t feel right.

You left your home with a quick goodbye to your parents and the promise to be home before dark. It seemed as if even your parents were concerned about the weather. It really did mess with your sight, or at least you could tell yourself it was the reason why when you ran straight into your neighbor after leaving your yard.

Tsunayoshi must have been in a hurry when he collided with you. Pained noises escaped both of you as you fell to the ground. It didn’t matter that you were older and technically bigger than the young teen. He was like a wrecking ball at that speed. Tsunayoshi whined a bit before finally looking at who he had ran into. You were too busy checking out your now skinned palm to see the panic that immediately took a hold of him.

“(L.Name)-san! A-are you okay?”

When you looked at him, you could tell how nervous Tsunayoshi was. He was already spilling out apologies and trying his hardest not to make eye contact, though he kept glancing at you. You weren’t really sure why he was acting this way. Sure, he may have ran into you but it was obviously an accident. The way he was acting made it seemed like he believed that you were going to attack him for this small incident. Which was baffling considering you had never been mean to him in the past. But then again, you had never really spoken in length with him before.

“Sawada-san, it’s okay. It was an accident, right? I’m not hurt.”

When he made a motion to your hand, you softened and explained to him that it was just superficial and that it would heal easily enough. Tsunayoshi really was a good kid. Just had strange people around him. To help ease his worries, you began to explain to him the healing process of such a small wound and how it was not that big of a deal. You found it a bit curious that as you explained, he seemed to calm down and even looked at you with a soft, endearing expression. 

As if he was grateful towards you in some way.

Tsunayoshi was definitely as weird as his friends, you decided.

Still you allowed him to help you to your feet and he even picked up your bag that you had dropped when you two collided. While you checked over yourself to make sure that you weren’t hurt anywhere else, you could feel him watching you. You kept it to yourself and didn’t question it. You didn’t want to know. In fact, you made a mental note to try harder to not interact with him in the future. 

What happened at the Sawada household was not your business. It wasn’t your job to keep watch over him.

It wasn’t that you disliked Tsunayoshi or his friends. It’s just that you didn’t want to get caught up in whatever they were up to. Too many times you had looked out your window and thought you had seen something that was unexplainable. You were doing your best to live a quiet life and work hard to get into medical school. 

You didn’t need distractions. 

After a few more apologies, Tsunayoshi bid you goodbye before running off in the direction of the nearby schools. You were happy that you had decided to meet with your friends today instead of going to the school to study. Otherwise, you would have had to walk with him and that would have been an awkward ordeal.

It didn’t take long to get to the Namimori shopping district. The area was bursting with life even with the fog and the now strong gusts of wind. People were happily chatting amongst themselves as they made their way from store to store. Friends were laughing as they sat at tables outside cafes. Even a few children were running and playing. Nothing could really bring down this town, it seemed. Just that thought made you happy. 

Namimori always had a special place in your heart. Over the years you had visited many other cities in Japan such as Tokyo and Osaka with your family. You had even traveled to Italy numerous times to visit your distant relatives. And while those big cities and another country were exciting and fun to explore, nothing felt more like home than the calm Namimori that you grew up in. No matter where you went, you would always return home.

“(Name)-chan~!”

Hearing one of your friend’s voice brought you out of your thoughts. You turned to see where your three friends were and hurried over to the café they were sitting at. You exchanged greetings as you took your seat. It was so easy to join their conversation and start enjoying yourself. Nothing was more relaxing than being with your friends. It made you forget all about the strange things happening recently. 

“Did you see that they start construction on an underground shopping mall? It looks like it’s going to be huge!”

Your friend made an exaggerated action with her arms to emphasize the project’s large scale. You all just laughed at her while she pouted. But it was interesting. Anything new in Namimori was a big deal so you were surprised that this was the first time you heard about it. 

You couldn’t explain it but something felt off about the project. Just hearing about it was enough to make you wary. But you didn’t linger on it. 

It was probably nothing.

Right?


	3. Tsuna (15) Reader (28) - Time: Future

 

 

Tsuna remembered the first time he had seen you after traveling 10 years into the future.

 

It was right after their first encounter with Gamma at Namimori Shrine. The adult Hibari had shown up with Kusakabe and easily taken on the Black Spell member. He had been so incredibly grateful, especially since it appeared the adult Hibari didn’t want to kill him. At least not at that moment. With Yamamato and Gokudera injured, Hibari revealed the secret entrance to the Foundation’s research facility below the shrine.

 

Hibari, of course, disappeared after allowing them inside, refusing to help any further.

 

So with Kusakabe’s help, the two of them moved Yamamato and Gokudera through the underground facility. However, when they reached the door that adjoined the facility to the Vongola base, he was surprised to see a woman waiting for them. Tsuna remembered thinking that she looked familiar but couldn’t quite place how he knew her.

 

The woman nodded her head in a small greeting before speaking.

 

“Kyoya instructed me to accompany you to the Vongola Base so that I can help with their injuries.”

  
Kusakabe made a noise in understanding before turning his head to look at Tsuna.

 

“This is (L.Name) (Name). She works for the Foundation as a medical doctor, but assists the Vongola when necessary.”

 

You laughed a bit when Tsuna made a noise of recognition.  He just couldn’t believe that the neighbor he had for all of his life was a part of the mafia world. Tsuna tried to think of all the times he had spoken to you but couldn’t think of a single instance that stood out. Back in the past, the two of you never really crossed paths so he only knew you in passing.

 

You accompanied them as they met with Reborn then followed them to the medical rooms where Yamamoto and Gokudera were placed. Tsuna watched in fascination while you worked diligently to tend to their wounds with Kusakabe assisting when needed. But the whole time, questions were running through his head. Then again, ever since he had arrived in the future, he had nothing but questions.

 

Rarely was anything ever answered, however.

 

After you finished with his friends, you led Tsuna into another room to check on his injured arm. While you concentrated on your work, Tsuna took the time to study the future you. You looked almost exactly as he remember though obviously aged, but not in a bad way. If he remembered correctly, this you would be 28 years old.

 

Your hair was much longer now and you were overall more lean. You wore a white doctor’s jacket and underneath a professional black suit similar to the one that Kusakabe wore. Still, Tsuna had the feeling that you were not fighter, unlike Doctor Shamal had been. He was confused though since he saw that Kusakabe acted as if you were his superior while you acted like he was yours. It made him curious about what position you held exactly at the Foundation.

 

“Sawada-san.”

 

Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when you called his name.

  
“(L.Name)-san?”

 

You smiled at him as you stood up, indicating you were finished with his arm.  Tsuna quickly stood up as well.

 

It looked like you wanted to say something but stopped when there was a knock on the door before it slid open. Kusakabe glanced at Tsuna before motioning to you. You made a noise of affirmation before patting Tsuna on the shoulder and moving to the door.

 

“Check on your friends. I’m sure they’ll want to see you when they wake up.”

 

 

 

 

Tsuna didn’t see you again until the next time there were major injuries.

 

It seemed that most of your time was spent in the Foundation facility. When there were major injuries or an emergency, you would show up to treat everyone, stay for a couple days for observation, then return to the Foundation. Otherwise Bianchi and Fuuta used the first aid techniques you taught them before Tsuna and the others had even arrived from the future. Tsuna always wanted to ask you about how you came about joining Hibari’s group when you were older than them with no ties to the mafia that he knew of. He just couldn’t think of a reason why.

 

That was until he happened across a scene he hadn’t expected.

 

He had heard voices coming from the door connecting the Vongola base and the Foundation facility. Curious to see if it was Kusakabe coming for another intel report, Tsuna started to head for the door but the moment he turned the corner and saw the scene, he rushed back and hid. He could feel his face heating up, flustered that he had just witnessed something he was obviously not meant to.

 

Hibari had you pressed against the wall just inside the Vongola base, his arms caging you in as if to keep you from leaving. Though with the way you had been clutching his shirt, Tsuna didn’t think that you wanted to leave. Your breaths were coming out in small pants and there was a deep flush on your cheeks.

 

Though Tsuna didn’t look again to see how the scene progressed, he could only imagine what happened afterwards. He was so shocked that he couldn’t even move away from his hiding spot around the corner. Never in his life did Tsuna think that he would catch Hibari in that position with anyone. Not that he didn’t think Hibari was capable, just that he couldn’t believe that Hibari was interested in such things.

 

Then again, a lot could have happened in 10 years.

 

Tsuna froze when he heard footsteps headed in his direction. His eyes squeezed shut as he prepared himself to be beaten by Hibari.

 

“Ah, Sawada-san?”

 

Even though Tsuna was relieved it was you that who had found him instead of Hibari, he still felt embarrassed of the scene he had seen previously. He didn’t dare to look up at you.

 

“I’m so sorry, (L.Name)-san! I didn’t see anything! I just heard voices and-“

 

Tsuna’s voice trailed off when you placed a hand softly on his head in a comforting manner. You let out a small laugh and moved your hand in a petting motion, hoping to calm his nerves.

 

“It’s okay. Kyoya already returned to the Foundation so you don’t have to worry. You’re not in trouble.”

 

When he finally willed himself to look up at you, you were smiling down at him with a fond smile.

 

Tsuna found himself thinking that if he were to have an older sister, he wouldn’t mind if it was someone like you.

 


	4. Hibari (16) Reader (28) - Time: Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibari is a bit OOC?? Idk it's been a while since I wrote so I'll have to work harder to get his characterization right. I think mean time, sorry! ㅠㅠ

 

 

 

 

 

Hibari Kyoya was beyond irritated to find himself involved with Sawada once more.

 

The teen cared solely about Namimori and the order of the small city. And the longer he was involved with Sawada, the more his ideals and peace of Namimori were threatened. Sawada was a weak herbivore in his eyes but somehow Sawada always found himself facing strong enemies and coming out victorious. Of course, Kyoya was interested in fighting him but what intrigued him more was that baby, Reborn. He yearned for a proper fight against Reborn. Which is the only reason why he continued to tolerate Sawada.

 

Arriving ten years into the future had been an obvious surprise. Though he hardly let it show. No, he was more focused about these supposedly stronger enemies that Sawada and his friends needed to defeat. He wasn’t one to help others but if it meant that he would be able to fight some strong opponents, Kyoya would go along with this ridiculous situation.

 

Also, he was curious to find out how much had changed in ten years.

 

Kyoya stayed silent as he followed the others out of the Millefiore base after the reveal of Shoichi Irie’s true stance with the Vongola. He trailed slightly behind the rest of the group with Kusakabe by his side. Though he would never admit it, he was grateful that Tetsuya Kusakabe’s allegiance to him hadn’t wavered over the years. The Kusakabe of this time continued to regard him with great respect, however, he was still irritated that Kusakabe had spoken back against him. He would make sure to punish his younger self once they returned back to the correct time. That way another incident like that would not occur again.

 

Kyoya didn’t like disobedience.

 

Which is why it took a lot in him to not lash out when the child wearing the cow outfit started screaming and arguing with Ryohei Sasagawa. Besides those two, the walk through Namimori’s shopping district was mostly silent within the group. Kyoya recognized that it would be best to follow them for now and get answers at this secret Vongola base. He had many of his own questions that needed answered.

 

Excitement went through the group when they stopped at a crosswalk. Kyoya could only glower when he recognized the voices of more of Sawada’s friends that were eagerly waiting for them on the other side of the street. He recognized Kyoko Sasagawa, the small female child, and the girl who was always with her that attended a different school than the rest. Two of the adults that accompanied them looked slightly familiar so he assumed they must be older versions of Sawada’s friends.

 

However, there was one woman with them that he hadn’t seen before.

 

Even from his position, he could see your eyes were scanning the group Kyoya was currently in. Your gaze lingered on the woman Kusakabe was currently carrying on his back for a moment before continuing on. He saw shock then anger take over your expression once you took in his appearance. Kyoya briefly wondered if you were looking to fight him before your anger was directed at Kusakabe with a harsh glare.

 

The moment the crosswalk light turned green the two groups joined. While the rest chattered excitedly over finally being reunited again, you quickly made your way to Kusakabe and Kyoya. Even before you spoke, he could feel the anger radiating from you.

 

“Kusakabe-san, what happened? I was not aware that _this_ would happen.”

 

With that, you motioned to Kyoya himself.

 

At that moment, Kyoya decide he did not like you.

 

Not in the slightest.

 

In a flash, Kyoya withdrew his tonfas and took an offensive stance. Kusakabe immediately went on the defensive, trying to calm him down as best he could with the woman on his back. You stared at Kyoya before moving to join the others as they continued their way back to the Vongola underground base. It was easy for you to fall in step with the other older woman whom you quickly began to speak to on how to handle the injuries that the group had obtained. Kusakabe blocked Kyoya’s way from following after.

 

“Hibari-san, you'll have to excuse (L. Name)-san. She wasn’t aware that you would be arriving in the future so I can only guess how upset she is with your future self.”

 

Kyoya let out a scoff of his own.

 

“I’ll bite her to death.”

 

Even though he said this, Kyoya still put his tonfas away and followed the group. He decided that you weren’t worth his time.

 

Kusakabe let out a sigh before joining him.

 

The moment the group arrived at the Vongola base, Kyoya demanded to be taken somewhere away from the others, wherever the future version of himself had been staying. Kusakabe quickly led him away after placing the woman in the infirmary. But before doing so, he watched Kusakabe have a hushed conversation with you, who had followed them to the infirmary. Kyoya normally wouldn’t care about the subject of others’ conversations but with the way you kept glancing at him, he could probably take a guess as to what it was.

 

He glared at you when you looked over at him once more and you quickly turned away, staring at the wall opposite of him. You were quiet for a moment before speaking again, this time your voice it’s normal volume, not caring if Kyoya heard you or not.

 

“I hope he realizes that he completely messed with the timelines now. It’s only been two years since I met Kyoya. But now when _this_ Kyoya goes back, he’ll have already known me. Who knows how that affect _us_.”

 

“(L. Name)-san..”

  
“Just take him to the Foundation and let him do whatever. I heard at this age he hardly listen to reason anyways.”

 

Though your words were harsh, Kyoya could tell there was an underlying tone that expressed your hurt and sadness. He didn’t care to find out the reason behind it and just left. Whatever your problem was with his future self was your own problem and you could deal with it on your own. It was none of his business.

 

Kyoya didn’t get far before Kusakabe rushed out of the infirmary to take him to the Foundation.

 

Once in the Foundation, Kyoya felt more at ease. The traditional Japanese architecture felt comfortable and he was relieved that at least his future self still seemed reasonable and traditional.

 

Kusakabe led him through the Foundation’s hallways to his future self’s living quarters. He then quickly excused himself to return to the Vongola base to report everything he found out to Reborn and Sawada. Once Kusakabe left, Kyoya was alone to explore how his future self lived.

 

He started with the journal left on the table in the center of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

The journal left behind by the future Hibari Kyoya for his younger self was full of information that had been collected over the years. Some of it was relevant to the situation at hand with the Millefiore while some information was about the Foundation, its creation, and its members. Kyoya skimmed through the member profiles, most of them he recognized from the disciplinary committee of Namimori Junior High. There were few Foundation members who joined later on.

 

Kyoya did take his time to read through everything when he came across your profile.

 

So you were a member of the Foundation.

 

His subordinate.

 

Interesting.

 

Your profile listed all your basic information, including birthdate. According to his calculations, you would be 2 years older than him, 28 in the future era he was in now and 18 back in the present time. He found it interesting that you too had lived in Namimori and attended the public schools. However, you had attend a university overseas in Italy. In the margin, he recognized his own handwriting, meaning the future of himself had written it.

 

_Not accepted into Namimori University of Medicine due to lackluster references._

_Enrolled in a Vongola backed university in Sicily instead._

_Returned to Namimori two years ago._

The next part was a note directed at him.

 

_ Use resources to ensure (Name) is accepted into Namimori University of Medicine. _

__

Continuing through the journal, Kyoya found more notes from his future self that were directed at him. Instructions on how to slightly change circumstances and events so that it benefitted the Foundation in the future.

 

Essentially, the future Hibari Kyoya wanted him to create an alternate future than the one he was in.

 

And though Kyoya hated to be played by anyone, even his future self, he was interested in seeing where this would lead.

 


	5. Reader (18) - Time: Present

Reborn couldn’t blame Hibari for wanting to take charge and change the future to better it for himself.

If he had the opportunity, maybe he would do it as well. But unfortunately for Reborn, not a lot was told to him about his future before the 7^3 policy worn his future self down and eventually killed him. Even Bianchi who was extremely loyal to Reborn refused to say a single world. He could tell it broke her to refuse him but he also understood why she couldn’t.

Still, if he couldn’t do anything for himself, it didn’t mean he couldn’t give a little help to Hibari.

After all, he wouldn’t be Reborn if he didn’t get involved with the plans of Tsuna and his guardians.

Even if they didn’t want him to.

With that, Reborn headed to meet with Colonello and Dr. Shamal.

 

 

 

 

You were, by no means, a morning person.

Especially when you had stayed up late, studying. In fact, you had only slept for a few hours before your mother came into your bedroom and woke you up.

“(Name), get dressed and come downstairs. Your help is needed.”

Your mother didn’t elaborate but quickly rushed out of the room.

It took you a few moments before you groaned and slowly got out of bed. Even though your mother made it seem as if you need to move quickly, you were still in a daze and moved on auto-pilot. You changed into a comfortable outfit, brushed then pulled your hair into a ponytail, and after brushing your teeth, you finally headed downstairs.

You weren’t sure what kind of help you expected your mother need but this wasn’t it.

While you had never been formally introduced to Reborn, you easily recognized the hitman as he stood perched on Dr. Shamal’s shoulder. His sharp gaze immediately put you on edge and you stopped at the bottom of the stairs to wait for an explanation. Your mother was standing off to the side, switching between nervous and admiration of the two men in her house. It was just so weird. Dr. Shamal seemed affected by the strange atmosphere and just let out a bored sigh.

“Your father previously told me that you wanted to become a doctor. I’m here to offer you an internship, starting today.”

You were taken aback. You had known that your parents were friends with members and allies of the Vongola family. Your father in fact was very good friends with Shamal. Also your parents were in charge of keeping an eye on your neighbors, the Sawadas, and reporting back to the ninth boss. However, they kept you out of mafia world as much as they could, never trying to involve you. You appreciated their hard work and effort but you always knew that in the end you would be joining them.

You just thought you wouldn’t be approached by the Vongola until after you graduated medical school.

But an internship offer from Shamal? No, you could tell it was already something that had been decided on.

You weren’t sure why out of all people you were given an internship under Shamal, a renowned doctor in both the underground and the eyes of the general public. He was one of the best and you hadn’t even given a thought of being taught by him so you couldn’t refuse this even if you were given the chance. If you wanted to become a doctor that would be useful to the Family that your parents were a part of, you needed to take a hold of this opportunity. Even if there wasn’t something just right about the whole situation.

With a small “okay”, your fate was sealed.

Your descent into the mafia world had begun.

 

 

 

The fact that you were still in your final year in high school was glossed over as you followed Shamal out. Once outside, Reborn bid a quick farewell before disappearing. You were surprised he didn’t return to the Sawada household but he looked like he had something on his mind. Shamal didn’t give you time to think about it and quickly led you away towards the outskirts of the city.

You were beyond confused when he led you to the lighthouse on Namimori Island. The sun was barely visible over the horizon now and you couldn’t imagine what kind of situation where he needed your help at a lighthouse, especially at such an early hour. When he pushed open the door, you were surprised to see that the lighthouse had been set up as a small infirmary with multiple beds lining the walls downstairs and a few upstairs as well. An abundance of medical equipment was stocked in boxes beside a large desk that you assume would be the examination area.

Also in the lighthouse were two others that seemed to have been in deep conversation before you arrived with Shamal.

Like Reborn, you knew of the two Arcobaleno in front of you but never had a formal introduction.

Lal Mirch seemed to be looking you over and calculating something in her head while Colonello stood casually beside her, unaffected by yours and Shamal’s presence. Finally the CEDEF member completed her mental evaluation of you and opened her mouth to make a retort when the pacifier around hers and Colonello’s neck began to softly glow. Her expression harden and she made her way to the door with Colonello following.

“We gathered everything you’ll need to deal with the brats so we’ll leave it to you.”

With that the two were gone.

You stared at the door for a moment before turning to Shamal. The doctor had moved across the room and situated himself at the desk.

“What exactly is going on?”

“The first thing you need to learn, (L. Name) – don’t ask questions. Unnecessary questions will lead to problems. As doctors, we only need to concern ourselves with a patient’s physical status and how to treat them. If we know too much, we will get involved in situations that we are not equipped to handle. Especially you, since you’re not a fighter. If you were given information then abducted, your very life could be used as a tool against the Vongola. Do you understand?”

You could only nod.

You knew that being a doctor for the Vongola would be different that it would be to be a regular doctor. But the dangers being insinuated by Shamal’s words made you uneasy. It seemed that as long as you were connected to the Vongola you would be a target no matter your position in the Family. And as Shamal had said, you had no training to fight so you would not be able to defend yourself very well if it came to it. So you immediately decided to take his advice to heart. You would keep to yourself like you have been doing and not any unnecessary questions in the future.

The less you knew about the fighting and situations the Vongola got themselves into, the better.

Shamal watched as you processed his words before letting out sigh and leaning back in his chair to relax.

“While we wait, take inventory of the supplies that we were given. It’s best to know what we have on hand so we can act quicker when it’s time to treat injuries.”

“Okay.”


End file.
